Prismatic Paladin
Prismatic Paladin Upon the Highest of Earth Motes; The Skymoors; is an order of Paladins known simply as the Prismatic Paladins. Lead by a painter of unknown origins, possibly even Avexus , the great dragon god that resides upon skymoors. These paladins are trained to use their abilities to control light and bend it into a rainbow of colors. Their single goal is to fill the black and grey world with color and beauty once again. Alignment: 'Always Good '''Hit Die: '''D10 Class Skills The Prismatic Paladin's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (arcana, geography, nature, planes) (Int), Perform (Cha) and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon And Armor Proficiencies Prismatic Paladins are proficient with Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor and All Shields (including Tower Shields), as well as bladed martial and bladed simple weapons. 'Code of Conduct' A Prismatic Paladin follows a very strict code of conduct, they cannot harm blooming plants or colorful birds; or do anything particularly evil out of pure malice. Their entire order was build on the belief that the Black Matter can be expunged and that once it is, that the world will be beautiful and colorful again. 'Colorization' A prismatic paladin has energy resistance 5 against Fire, Cold, Earth, Water and Acid energy types. This is further increased by their Charisma Modifier. 'Rainbow Blade' Starting at 2nd level, the Prismatic Paladin may sheath their blade in a rainbow of energy as a swift action for 1 turn per Prismatic Paladin level inflicting an additional +1 Fire, Cold, Earth, Water, and Acid energy damage. At 10th this damage is increased to +2, at 15th +3, and at 20th +4. 'Supersaturation' Starting at 3rd level, As a standard action, the Prismatic Paladin may fire a beam of rainbow energy. This energy inflicts 1d6 Fire, Cold, Earth, Water, and Acid damage +1d4 to each for each point of the Prismatic Paladin's Charisma Modifer. They can use this a number of times per day as described on Table: Progression. 'Aura of Hues' Starting at 4th level, the Prismatic Paladin gains a 10-foot aura that spreads his Colorization ability to all allies in range. 'Blinding Distraction' Starting at 4th level, anyone who would mean harm to the Prismatic Paladin recieves a -2 penalty to attack rolls as long as they remain within 10-feet of the circumference of the Prismatic Paladin's auras. This penalty is increased by -1 for every 5 feet closer they move or stand to the Prismatic Paladin. 'Unicorn Blade' At 5th level, any bladed weapon wielded by the prismatic paladin is considered to be a Dispelling weapon. 'Solidarity of the Sun' At 7th level, the prismatic paladin is granted DR 10/Magic. 'Aura of Bright Lights' At 8th level, the Prismatic Paladin gains an aura that repels darkness effects within it, as well as blindness spells and abilities. And all allies within this aura are granted +4 to attack rolls. 'Rain of Color' At 10th level, the Prismatic Paladin gains the ability to use the Prismatic Spray spell as a standard action, once every 1d6+3 rounds. 'Sun-Soaked Sword' At 10th level, any bladed weapon the Prismatic Paladin wields is granted the Bane ability against Black-Touched creatures. 'Grain of Life' At 11th level, if the conditions are right, an array of magical flowers grows in the Prismatic Paladin's wake (or that of his mount). Anyone who the Prismatic Paladin considers to be an Ally is granted Freedom of Movement when passing through any square with of these flowers growing within it. These flowers each last for two rounds. At 20th level however, the character is granted an additional standard action as long as they moved through one of these squares on their move action this turn. However in that turn they cannot take Full-Round Actions, and the character cannot be granted these bonuses more than once per turn. 'Aura of Shining Rays' At 12th level the Prismatic Paladin gains an aura of shining rays that bounce around him like fireflies. Any creature who ends their turn within this aura is dealt 1d4 Fire, Cold, Earth, Water and Acid damage unless the Prismatic Paladin considers them a friend. 'Prismatic Rage' At 13th level, Once per day, for 1d4+2 turns, the Prismatic Paladin may double his Rainbow Blade damage bonuses. 'Solidarity of the Sky' At 14th level, the Prismatic Paladin is immune to Dispel effects. 'Rainbow Blast' At 16th level, the Prismatic Paladin's melee range is increased by 10 feet. Any creature within this extra 10 feet that the Prismatic Paladin attacks however, is not dealt the normal weapon damage of the Prismatic Paladin's weapon, and only the energy damage granted by rainbow blade. 'Pearlescent Sheen' Starting at 17th level, the Prismatic Paladin gains Spell Resistance equal to his Armor Class. 'Call of the Unicorn' At 19th level; the Prismatic Paladin may summon a powerful, winged Rainbow Unicorn Lord to serve him as a mount as a free action. 'Prismatic Aura' At 20th level, the Prismatic Paladin's aura of Hues is so intense, the resistance bonus is increased by 15, and any enemy within 10-feet gains vulnerability to Fire, Cold, Earth, Water and Acid. 'Seven Faces of the Sky' At 20th Level, the Prismatic Paladin reaches his epitome of colorfulness and is filled with the power of the rainbow. He gains the following bonuses. *+4 to Strength and +4 to Attack Rolls. *His DR is increased by 10, and his Armor Class is granted a +4 Rainbow Bonus. *His Grains of Life has it's duration increased by 3 rounds, and Enemies cannot pass through them.